monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bollywood here we come!
W toku Bollywood here we come! - Opowieść autorstwa Rochi'Octaviji oraz Amity.Gali. Jego premiera nie jest obecnie znana, ale film się pisze! Debiut zaliczają tutaj - Justine Saina, Justin Saina, Accustica Space,Katya i Satya Tairana oraz Nishan Gadhavi. Streszczenie To wspaniała opowieść o poświęceniu, magii miłości i muzyki, która jednoczy wszystkie upiory z całego świata, już od setek lat. Grupa uczniów Straszyceum ponownie stawia czoła kolejnemu wyzwaniu, tym razem, jedna z upiorek - Amelie Purrmeow zostaje uznana za reinkarnację bogini, która według przepowiedni, miała ujawnić się w trakcie pewnego astronomicznego zjawiska - (nazwa pewnego astronomicznego zjawiska). Właśnie wtedy, Amelie, Blair i grupa ich przyjaciół wyruszają w niesamowitą podróż do Dżindii - królestwa dżinnów, w którym podobno spełniają się marzenia, lecz czy naprawdę tak jest? Jedynie Justine ma wątpliwości, lecz jeszcze nie wie co ją czeka... Sprawę jeszcze bardziej komplikują nie tylko skłócone księżniczki, czy też szpieg w ekipie przyjaciół, ale i uczucia, jakimi niektórzy bohaterowie zaczynają siebie obdarowywać... Fabuła 'Prolog' Raz na tysiąc lat, na nieboskłonie, który każdej nocy oglądają uciśnione potwory, pochowane w głębi mroku z całego świata, pojawia się mała iskra, która już od wielu lat stanowi promyk nadziei na lepsze jutro dla ukrywających się potworów. Dawniej, wierzono, że to dar od niebios, symbol dobra w okrutnym świecie. Jednak obecnie, potwory nie pamiętają o wadze, jaką przed laty miała ów mała, niepozorna iskra, ich przodkowie modlili się w jej kierunku, wierząc, że kiedyś będzie im dane zaznać szczęścia. Kult gwiazdozbiorów i ich magicznej mocy był głównie praktykowany w Dżinndiach - krainie dżinnów, znajdującej się w Azji Południowej, tamtejsi kapłani od wieków analizowali nocne niebo, co dla przybysza z zewnątrz mogłoby się zdawać co najmniej dziwaczne. Tak jak dawno zapomniana legenda, od której wszystko się zaczęło... Dżinnduscy kapłani wiązali pojawianie się na niebie owego gwiazdozbioru z historią dziewczyny, która na zawsze odmieniła życie potworów - Samaty. Samata była dziewczyną o niesamowitej pasji, jaką do tej pory nie został obdarzony żaden inny upiór. Słynęła z miłości do tego, co robi i czym się zajmuje. Była inspiracją dla tych, którzy nie czerpali radości ze swoich codziennych zajęć i obowiązków. A jej największą pasją i talentem była muzyka, a mianowicie - gra na skrzypcach, która porywała za serca każdego, kto usłyszał melodię graną przez upiorkę. Wbrew wszelkim pozorom - Samata wątpiła w swój muzyczny potencjał, robiła to co kocha i nie sądziła, że komuś może pomóc, bądź zainspirować. Miała niskie mniemanie na temat własnej osoby, lecz jej życie wywróciło się do góry nogami, gdy pewnego dnia poznała wspaniałego, młodego młodzieńca, wywodzącego się z rodziny królewskiej. Po raz pierwszy w życiu, Samata poczuła tak silne i wspaniałe uczucie w stosunku do drugiej osoby. Zakochała się w nim od pierwszego wejrzenia i już na zawsze podarowała mu miejsce w swoim sercu. Upiorka odkryła swoje zupełnie inne oblicze. Dzięki niemu przestała wątpić w swoje umiejętności i jeszcze bardziej pokochała swoją pasję. Poczuła, że gdy jest w pobliżu swojego ukochanego, może przenosić góry, jej serce przepełniało tak ogromne szczęście, że myślała, że jest nie zwyciężona, że może zrobić wszystko... Jednak los chciał inaczej... Wkrótce rozpoczęła się seria niewyjaśnionych ataków, mroczny okres pełen krwi, łez i bezprawia. Istny chaos przedzierał się przez ulice miasta i niczym mgła pochłaniał wszystko i wszystkich, niezależnie od wieku, płci, tego czy ktoś miał rodzinę, marzenia, cele, czy plany. W oczach terrorystów każdy był tak samo nieużyteczny. Samata, wraz ze swoim ukochanym, przygotowywała się do ślubu, szczęśliwa, że będzie im dane razem iść przez resztę życia. Niezbyt przejmowali się sytuacją dziejącą się wokół nich. Kiedy byli razem - nic innego się dla nich nie liczyło, tylko ich wzajemna miłość. Niczym jedna dusza w dwóch ciałach pragnęli już zawsze być razem. Młodzi narzeczeni zdecydowali się na kupno pięknego bukietu kwiatów lotosu, by to uczynić udali się na bazar, na którym to sprzedawano kwiaty. Upiorka z zachwytem przyglądała się roślinom, delikatnie masując przy tym ich płatki. Nagle, poczuła szarpnięcie za ramię, lekko przerażona odwróciła się, lecz odzyskała spokój. Był to bowiem jej ukochany, który patrzył na nią oczyma przepełnionymi miłością, włożył ukochanej za ucho kwiat lotosu, po czym oboje zatopili się w swoich ramionach i pocałowali. Błogą ciszę przerwał przeraźliwy krzyk, tuż obok drzwi leżało pozbawione życia ciało strażnika, kilka upiorów było rannych. Na bazar dostała się grupa zamaskowanych ludzi - terrorystów, groźnie wymachujących posrebrzanymi nożami w kierunku upiorów. Wybranek Samaty był osobą bardzo pewną siebie, choć cechowały go także zgubne ambicje, postanowił walczyć z napastnikami, aby ochronić ukochaną. Na całym bazarze rozpętało się istne piekło. Kobiety na próżno uciekały ze swoimi dziećmi, a ich mężowie resztkami sił usiłowali chronić swoich bliskich. Upiorka zobaczyła, jak jej wybranek próbuje pomóc dwójce obcych sobie dzieci wydostać się spod zniszczonego stoiska, dzieci były przerażone, a po ich bladych twarzach spływały pot i łzy. Tuż obok upiora znajdował się napastnik, a w dłoni dzierżył nóż. Upiorce serce podskoczyło do gardła i czym prędzej podbiegła, zasłaniając ukochanego swoim ciałem, w efekcie został. Niestety, nóż przeciął jej struny głosowe. Padła na ziemię jak długa, królewskim strażnikom udało się powstrzymać napastnika, a książę cały czas siedział przy swojej ukochanej Samacie, którą otaczała ogromna plama krwi. Po długim i wyczerpującym okresie opieki medycznej, Samata powoli odzyskiwała siły, lecz dopiero miała otrzymać ostateczny cios... Powiedziano jej bowiem, że już nigdy nie wyda z siebie żadnego dźwięku. To było dla niej niczym wyrok śmierci. Płakała całymi dniami i nocami, a jej wybranek pogrążony wraz z nią w żalu, nie wiedział co ma począć. Postanowił znaleźć sposób, by pocieszyć ukochaną, sprawił jej nowe, przepiękne skrzypce. Wszystko byłoby pięknie, ogień miłości na nowo rozpalił ich serca, lecz nie na długo, bowiem wybrankowi upiorki przydarzył się straszliwy wypadek i zostali rozdzieleni na dobre. Dziewczyna nocami grała jak obłąkana na skrzypcach, jednocześnie płacząc i lamentując. Cierpiała okrutne męki. Kiedy jeszcze mogła śpiewać i grać jednocześnie, zarażała pozytywną energią, a gdy nie mogła obdarowywać innych swoim głosem i radością, wszyscy cierpieli wraz z nią. Jedną z niebiańskich boginek chwyciły za serce jej wielkie, pełne miłości serce oraz niewątpliwy talent, którym imponowała nawet mimo wszelkim przeciwnościom losu, które stanęły na jej drodze. Mimo chęci, boginka nie mogła przywrócić życia jej ukochanego. Bliską śmierci z tęsknoty dziewczynę przemieniła w gwiazdę, którą zawiesiła na nieboskłonie, zaś jej duszę zamieniła w melodię, symfonię poruszającą serca tych, którzy żyją, by tworzyć dla innych, tak jak ona przed laty. Pamiętne skrzypce upiorki trafiały z rąk do rąk, z pokolenia na pokolenie. Tak jak tę legendę, upiorkę uważano za źródło wszelkiej weny. Stała się bowiem patronką miłości do muzyki i własnych pasji, oraz opiekunką twórców. Śpiewano hymny na jej cześć, a nawet odszukiwano jej zastępczyń, które, jak wierzono, pojawiały się wtedy kiedy gwiazda bogini, a charakteryzować je miał blask w oczach, a także miłość, jaką miały obdarzać swoje pasje. W całej historii przewinęło się jedynie siedem upiorek, które uznawano za następczynie Samaty, z pozoru traktowano je jak bóstwa, wprawdzie żyły one w złotych klatkach, odcięte od wszystkiego, żadna z nich nie dożyła starczego wieku - najprawdopodobniej z samotności, a także tęsknoty za własnymi pasjami, które kochały tak mocno, jak Samata swe sławetne skrzypce. Może gdzieś tam, w oddali jest upiorka, w której oczach odbijałby się blask gwiazdy, którą nazwano na jej cześć Symfonią... 'Rozdział pierwszy' Dzień był wyjątkowo słoneczny, jak na kwietniowe popołudnie. Zalany słońcem plac przed budynkiem jednego ze słynniejszych liceów dla potworów, upiorów i zmor, od rana oblegała garstka uczniów, szykujących się do kolejnego, pełnego zajęć szkolnego dnia. Radosne rozmowy przyjaciół, śmiechy, oraz niezbyt przychylne komentarze na temat nowego postu na Instagramie autorstwa jednej ze słynniejszych uczennic, zakłócały jedynie plotki i pogłoski, krążące ostatnio wśród uczniów. Budynek, może i był ogromny oraz potężny, aczkolwiek wszelkiego rodzaju wiadomości ze świata żywych rozchodziły się między szkolnymi murami w mgnieniu oka. Przez niejaką San-Hee Yumehę, członkinię gazetki szkolnej oraz jedną z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych osób w upiornej społeczności, wyciekła informacja jakoby w szkole, i to już za niedługo mieli pojawić się specjalni goście i to aż z... Dżinndii! Dyrektor Głowenia Krewnicka wraz z członkiniami szkolnego samorządu postanowiła ugościć ambasadorów z odległej Azji Południowej z należytym uznaniem, a także oddaniem dla tamtejszej kultury, aby okazać wyrazy szacunku i zaprezentować się jak z najlepszej strony, sama nie mogła się tym zająć, gdyż jako dyrektorka placówki, musiała wyruszyć na parodniowe szkolenie. Niestety... pomimo dobrych intencji, nikt w samorządzie nie znał kultury Indii na tyle, aby odpowiednio odwzorować tamtejsze stroje, czy chociażby dekoracje. Amelie Purrmeow, przewodnicząca samorządu nie zamierzała się jednak poddawać. Dziewczyna za wszelką cenę chciała, aby wszystko zostało dopięte na ostatni guzik. Perfekcyjnie, bez jakichkolwiek uwag, czy zbędnych komentarzy. Tu chodziło o dobre imię nie tylko szkoły, ale i młodej kotołaczki. Wzięła na siebie odpowiedzialność, inni na nią liczyli. Dyrektorka na nią liczyła. Miałaby zawieść...? Dziewczyna obrała sobie za cel... zaangażowanie w to wydarzenie jak największej ilości osób. Nikt nie został pominięty i wszyscy uczniowie otrzymali specjalne zadanie, które w mniejszej lub większej skali miało przyczynić się do przygotowania całej uroczystości, przynajmniej tak jej się zdawało... Amelie musiała się streszczać, aby wszystko zostało wykonane na czas, tym bardziej, że specjalni goście mieli zjawić się w szkole... tego wieczoru! Mimo tego, że powierzyła każdemu jakieś zadanie do wykonania, wciąż nie znalazła odpowiedniej osoby, która mogłaby zająć się dekoracjami... Kompletnie wyleciało jej to z głowy, a dekoracje były najważniejsze, musiała czym prędzej się tym zająć. Przez myśl przeszło jej samodzielne wykonanie ozdób i dekoracji, lecz potrzebowała osoby, która doskonale znałaby się na hinduskich wzorach i ozdobach, które odgrywały w Dżinndiach istotną rolę. Już miała zrezygnować i się poddać, lecz w ostatniej chwili... - Justine! - krzyknęła Amelie na widok dżinnki przechodzącej korytarzem. - Jak dobrze, ze Cię widzę! - Ciebie też miło widzieć, Amm. Całkiem nieźle sobie radzisz z organizacją... tego... no... przyjęcia? Nie spodziewałam się, że będzie to tak duża impreza! - stwierdziła Justine. - Tak właściwie... - zaczęła kotka. - Hmm? - Potrzebuję Twojej pomocy... - upiorka popatrzyła głęboko w oczy przyjaciółki. - Kochana, wiesz, że jestem dżinnem, życzenia to dla mnie żaden kłopot, powiedz tylko sło... - urwała. - Nie chodzi o życzenie! - zaprzeczyła Amelie i dodała po chwili. - Chciałam abyś pomogła mi z dekoracjami. - Oh... Nie chcesz wrócić do tematu życzeń...? - spytała speszona hybryda, wyraźnie nie chciała uczestniczyć w przygotowaniach. - Justine... - No dobrze! Pomogę Ci! Tylko tak na mnie nie patrz! - krzyknęła, po czym obie wybuchnęły śmiechem. Po chwili, kotołaczka oparła dłoń na biodrze. Bez ogródek powiedziała o pomocy, jakiej oczekuje od dziewczyny. Ku jej zdziwieniu, na twarzy Justine zagościł... niepokój. - Muszę mieć to wszytko przed trzynastą... halo? - kotka pstryknęła palcem przed buzią hybrydy, wyrywając ją tym samym z zamyślenia. - Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? - Co? Ah, tak... - rzuciła smętnie Justine. - Wiesz... Kotka uniosła prawą brew. - No bo to... nie jest normalne. - odrzekła hybryda i spuściła wzrok. - Ale co? - dziwiła się kotka, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiona. - Zwykle... - zaczęła hybryda, lecz nie dane było jej skończyć. Ktoś zawołał Amelie, a ta poderwała się z miejsca, aby czym prędzej sprawdzić o co chodzi. - Wybacz, ale muszę lecieć, pamiętaj, do trzynastej! - kotka pomachała ręką na pożegnanie i już jej nie było. Justine została sama. Jej myśli nie były różowe, martwiła się. Dobrze wiedziała, że komisje z jej rodzinnego kraju nie zbierają się ot tak, bez ważnego powodu. Coś musiało się za tym kryć, a ona nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że nie chodzi o wymianę międzynarodową... Resztę dnia hybryda spędziła na wycinaniu dekoracji, z różnego rodzaju materiałów. Błyszczącego papieru, wstążek i tym podobnych tekstyliów. Dziewczyna pomimo swojego nastawienia do tego całego przyjęcia, chciała by jej szkoła nie straciła twarzy, pracowała więc w pocie czoła, by o umówionej godzinie oddać Amelie gotowe dekoracje. - Proszę... - Justine podeszła do Amelie, która akurat sprawowała pieczę nad podawanymi daniami, wręczyła dziewczynie ogromne pudło wypełnione po brzegi różnokolorowymi, błyszczącymi dekoracjami. - O, dzięki! - na twarzy Amelie pojawił się promienny uśmiech, skinęła palcem, a dwaj uczniowie odebrali pudło i zaczęli przystrajać salę. - Będziesz na przyjęciu, prawda? - spytała kotołaczka, lecz nie spodziewała się odmowy ze strony Justine i już miała wracać do pracy, lecz dżinnka... posmutniała. - Ech... ja... nie mam nastroju... - Proszę, nie osłabiaj mnie, jesteś potrzebna jak nigdy! - ...Naprawdę? - No tak! Kto inny zna kulturę Dżinndii, jak nie rodowita dżinnduska! Musisz być! I to nie jest prośba! - uniosła się Amelie, po czym posłała uśmiech w stronę Justine. - Właściwie to... Pra-dziadek od strony mamy jest amerykaninem, a tata turkiem... - cicho szepnęła hybryda, lecz Amelie zgromiła ja wzrokiem. - No dobrze... Kotołaczka uśmiechnęła się i wróciła do degustowania potraw, które miały zostać podane na imprezie, a Justine... nie wiedziała co ze sobą zrobić. Reszta dnia minęła dżinnce, o dziwo, spokojnie. Amelie do późnego wieczora zajmowała się organizacją imprezy, począwszy od przygotowania ponczu, na skomponowaniu playlisty specjalnie na tę imprezę, skończywszy. Kotka już nie poprosiła więcej Justine o jakąkolwiek przysługę, może i nie była to jakaś wielka strata dla dżinnki, lecz nawet mimo to odczuwała pustkę... Czuła, że coś wisi w powietrzu i bynajmniej nie były to girlandy wykonane przez nią. Wszyscy uczniowie byli skazani na samodzielne wyprawianie przyjęcia powitalnego dla gości spoza kraju, ba! Spoza kontynentu. Dyrektor Głowenia Krewnicka została wysłana w tym czasie na szkolenie, a członkowie kadry pedagogicznej nie kwapili się z pomocą dla uczniów. Nastolatkowie, choć z początku równie niechętnie, z pomocą poradników wszelkiej maści, czy też osób pochodzących z owego kraju, stawali na głowach, aby wszystko poszło sprawnie. Pod przewodnictwem Amelie, licealisci zadbali o odpowiednie jedzenie, wystrój sali, a nawet stroje. Oczywiście znalazła się grupka buntowników których niespecjalnie to interesowało, ale kiedy z głośników popłynęły pierwsze nuty muzyki, a na stołach zagościło pyszne jedzenie, nawet oni zmienili zdanie. Zabawa trwała w najlepsze, większość uczniów zdawała się być zadowolona z jej przebiegu. Lecz Justine nie potrafiła bawić się z przyjaciółmi. Siedziała w swoim odświętnym stroju, a wszelkie prośby o wspólny taniec pozostawiała bez odpowiedzi, lub skutecznie zbywała. Tymczasem, Amelie świetnie się bawiła na imprezie w towarzystwie swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki - Blair De Ghoul. Gargulica, mimo tego, że nie przepadała zbytnio za tańcem i imprezami, na tej czuła się wyjątkowo dobrze. - Ciężko mi to przyznać, ale świetna impreza, Amelie! - Blair próbowała przekrzyczeć oszalały tłum, który pod nieobecność dyrektorki placówki zapanował nad całą szkołą, która wprost trzęsła się w posadach od głośnej muzyki, wydobywającej się z ogromnych głośników. - Dzięki! - Amelie co chwilę zbierała pochwały od zgromadzonych na imprezie upiorów. Do tego stopnia wczuła się w imprezowy klimat, że zupełnie zapomniała o Justine! Chciała dzielić z nią tę chwilę, tym bardziej, że bardzo jej pomogła w przygotowaniach. - Widziałaś gdzieś Justine? - Niestety nie... cały dzień chodziła przybita, niczym ja bez filiżanki herbaty na początku dnia. - gargulica próbowała obrócić tę całą sytuację w żart, aby rozweselić przyjaciółkę, jak się okazało - skutecznie, Amelie uśmiechnęła się serdecznie, a Blair odwzajemniła uśmiech, po czym obie się przytuliły. - Myślisz, że coś się stało? Martwię się... - kotołaczka nie skończyła zdania, muzyka nagle ucichła, a razem z nią wszyscy imprezowicze. - Jak się bawicie?! - spytała Harumi Nonomiya, w gronie swoich przyjaciół znana jako Miusa. Duszka stała za konsoletą i dbała o odpowiednią muzykę na imprezie, a zarazem za dobre samopoczucie gości. Ci natomiast odpowiedzieli jej okrzykiem radości. - To świetnie się składa, ale teraz trochę zwoooooolnijmy... Miusa włączyła romantyczny kawałek, idealny dla par. Goście na nowo zaczęli tańczyć. Blair wywróciła oczami, jak dotąd, obrzydzał ją widok zakochanych, może dlatego, że sama nigdy nie doświadczyła miłości? - Patrz, twój książę na białym rumaku tam jest... - odparła gargulica i wskazała na Zach'a Scale'a, po czym zabrała ze stołu kilka ciastek i innych przekąsek, usiadła pod ścianą, zajadając się imprezowymi smakołykami. Biała kotołaczka czym prędzej pobiegła w ramiona swojego ukochanego, objęła go za szyję, a ten ucałował ją w policzek. - Zatańczymy? - gargulec poprosił dziewczynę do tańca. - Myślałam, że już nie zapytasz... Spojrzenia wszystkich upiorów były skupione na nich. Jedni, z zawiścią przyglądali się tańczącej parze, inni wzdychali na ich widok. Ich dłonie były złączone, a ciała współgrały w idealnej harmonii. Dopełniali się pod każdym względem, czego mogłaby pozazdrościć niejedna para. Ich wargi zbliżały się do siebie, już miały połączyć się w namiętnym pocałunku. Gdy Blair zobaczyła co dzieje się na parkiecie, szybko podbiegła do Miusy, zmieniła płytę z wolną muzyką, na bardziej skoczną i imprezową, przerywając tym samym namiętną chwilę Amelie i Zach'a. Kotołaczka, lekko poddenerwowana odeszła od ukochanego i udała się w stronę Blair. - Hej Amelie! - powiedziała Blair z ustami przepełnionymi ciastkami. - C-co to miało być? - Amelie nie starała się ukrywać swojej złości. - Wiesz, przypadki chodzą po upiorach... Amelie powstrzymała się od odpowiedzi na słowa przyjaciółki, postanowiła napić się ponczu, aby trochę się rozluźnić. Jednak miski z ponczem nie było na stole, niosła ją Sun Hi Yumeha, ze względu na swoją niematerialność, ogromnym wysiłkiem było dla niej przyniesienie miski po brzegi wypełnionej ponczem, krzyczała na wszystkich, których napotykała po drodze, aby uniknąć wypadku, jednak jakimś cudem, Amelie jej nie słyszała, kiedy ta krzyczała do niej. Sun Hi potknęła się, miska wyleciała jej z rąk, a cała jej zawartość wylądowała na Amelie. W tym momencie, do grupy imprezowiczów dołączyła Justine, która tak jak prawie wszyscy zgromadzeni, zaniosła się śmiechem, a najbardziej głośny śmiech wydobywał się z ust Sun Hi - prowodyrki całego zamieszania. Jedynie Zach wykazał się zdrowym rozsądkiem i poszedł po ręcznik. - AAAAA!!! - krzyczała Amelie wniebogłosy. Uczniowie dość długo oczekiwali na przybycie wyjątkowych gości, lecz nie spodziewano się ich obecności w samym środku imprezy, a już z pewnością nikt nie spodziewał się tego, w jaki sposób przybędą... - Spodziewałam się limuzyn, helikopterów... a tu... - zaczęła Ally, szepcząc do ucha koleżance, Symphony Space. Fioletowa kosmitka również sprawiała wrażenie zaskoczonej małą ilością przepychu jaki towarzyszył ambasadorom z Dżinndii. Na sam środek sali weszła grupka umięśnionych i ubranych w czarne garnitury mężczyzn. Ich twarze zasłaniały czarne okulary przeciwsłoneczne. W tych strojach przypominali bardziej tajnych agentów, niżeli królewską delegację. Uczniowie patrzyli lekko zmieszani i zdziwieni w kierunku osiłków, nagle przed szereg wyszedł niski mężczyzna, może i sięgał pozostałym członkom grupy zaledwie do kolan, lecz ewidentnie budził respekt wśród swoich towarzyszy. - Te ceregiele są zbędne... - odrzekł płynnym angielskim i wskazał palcem na upiorkę stojącą tuż przed nim. 'Rozdział drugi' Palec upiora wskazywał na stojącą pośrodku sali, całą przemoczoną ponczem, białą kotołaczkę. - Ty! - krzyknął upiór w kierunku Amelie. Ta zaś, stała jak wryta. - Idziesz z nami! - ...Ja? - Amelie otarła twarz ręcznikiem, jednocześnie przyglądając się nieznajomemu. - Tak, ty, kotku. Zaprowadzić ją do wozu! - rozkazał mężczyzna. - Chwila, chwila. Gdzie chcecie zabrać Amelie?! - krzyknęła Blair. - Nie nazywaj jej tak! To Samata! Bogini Samata... - upiór pokłonił się kotołaczce, a zaraz po nim, wszyscy jego towarzysze. Uśmiechy natychmiast zniknęły z twarzy zgromadzonych uczniów, większość z nich nie dowierzało, a tylko Sun Hi wzruszyła ramionami i złożyła pokłon przyjaciółce. Na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że kotołaczce schlebia takie zachowanie ze strony, w gruncie rzeczy, obcych upiorów. Po raz pierwszy od dawna poczuła, że ktoś traktuje ją z należytym szacunkiem. Jednak nie trwało to zbyt długo, tę piękną chwilę zepsuła... Blair... - Sun Hi! Czemu się kłaniasz? - szepnęła gargulica do duszki. - A dla jaj! - krzyknęła radośnie, podniosła się z podłogi i otrzepała. - To nie jest powód do żartów! Samata! - upiór ciągle powtarzał to jedno słowo, a Justine sprawiała wrażenie, jakby gdzieś już je słyszała... - Sama-co? - Blair ze zmieszaniem wyrysowanym na twarzy zmierzyła wzrokiem niskiego mężczyznę. - Samata! To ona! - mężczyzna podbiegł do Amelie, ucałował jej dłonie i padł przed nią na kolana. - Amelie? Błagam... Daleko jej do dżinnduskiej bogini... - westchnęła Justine, a Amelie posłała jej wrogie spojrzenie. - Bogini...? Chyba czegoś nie rozumiem... - westchnęła Blair i poprawiła okulary na nosie. - Otóż to, bogini... Raz na tysiąc lat, na niebie pojawia się gwiazda, Symfonia. Według przepowiedni, właśnie wtedy ujawnia się reinkarnacja Samaty, aby wypełnić swoje przeznaczenie. Wygląda na to, że Wasza przyjaciółka ma to szczęście. - wyjaśnił upiór. - Jak Cię zwą, najłaskawsza? - Ame... - urwała, bowiem mężczyzna nie dał jej dokończyć. - Samata! Mów mi Surresh, jestem Twoim osobistym doradcą, a to Twoi ochroniarze, zawsze do usług. - Surresh objął Amelie, a ta nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Była gotowa porzucić szkołę, przyjaciół, wszystko, aby tylko zasmakować nowego, lepszego życia. - Cześć Szurek! To prawie jak szczurek! Jesteś bardzo uroooooczy! Ja jestem Sun Hi! Dla przyjaciół San-Hee, hihi! - duszka przeniknęła przez Amelie i potrząsnęła dłonią mężczyzny. - Ta naburmuszona skamielina to Blair! Opancerzona panna podpierająca ścianę to Justine! To jest Ally i Symphony, a za konsoletą stoi Miusa! A ten gościu na schodach to chłopak Amelie, Zach, ale nikomu nie mów, niech to będzie nasz sekret! Uff, zmęczyłam się. - Niech pan wybaczy, Sun Hi to specyficzna... dusza... - westchnęła Amelie. - Nie szkodzi. - odburknął Surresh. - Czy to są... Twoje przyjaciółki? - Tak! - Amelie usmiechnęła się. - Niestety nie mogą wyruszyć z Tobą w podróż. Entuzjazm Amelie nagle zniknął, czyżby nie była wcale taka gotowa na rozpoczęcie lepszego życia, bez udziału przyjaciół, ukochanego? W innym kraju, kontynencie? Jako zupełnie nowa osoba? W końcu miała być boginią, a zatem, wszyscy powinni słuchać jej rozkazów... - Skoro jestem rzekomym wcieleniem tej... Samaty, rozkazuję Ci odwołać te słowa! - Amelie z dumą podniosła głowę. - Ugh, nie przewidziałem tego, dotychczas się nie buntowały... Jak królowa się o tym dowie to skarze mnie na łamanie słoniem... - wyszeptał Surresh. - Oczywiście, Samato, Twoje przyjaciółki będą mogły razem z nami udać się do Dżinndii. - Dżinndie?! - Amelie i jej przyjaciółki jednocześnie wydały z siebie okrzyki radości, jedynie Justine nie cieszyła się na powrót do domu... - Dżinndie, serio? Mogliście wybrać bardziej pasjonujący kierunek podróży... - Justine wywróciła oczami. - A teraz czym prędzej! Pakujcie walizki i za pół godziny macie wszystkie być na dziedzińcu, zrozumiano?! - po tym jak Surresh wypowiedział te słowa, opuścił budynek, w którym zapanował istny chaos... przynajmniej wśród ósemki upiorek. Kiedy dziewczyny usłyszały że mają jedynie 30 minut na spakowanie walizek, niemal od razu poderwały się i pośpiesznym krokiem ruszyły w stronę dormitorium. Justine szła jako ostatnia, lecz starała się dotrzymać kroku przyjaciółkom. W głowie każdej upiorki przewijały się różne myśli i emocje, obawy, jak i ekscytacja nowymi miejscami, osobami, całkiem odmienną i obcą kulturą. Niemal każda miała powód, dla którego ten nieoczekiwany wyjazd okazał się być niczym los na loterii. Mimo tego, że Justine obawiała się spotkania z rodziną i powrotu do swojego kraju, starała się dostrzec dobre strony i cieszyć się szczęściem, jakim została obdarzona Amelie. Kiedy ostatnie przedmioty trafiły do walizek, a te zostały zamknięte, każda z nich wiedziała, że nadszedł czas, aby przeżyć przygodę życia, a jeśli nie, to na pewno przeżyć coś wyjątkowego. W końcu, komu codziennie zdarzają się takie rzeczy? Najbardziej podekscytowana i szczęśliwa była Amelie, fakt bycia kimś zauważonym i jak się okazuje, cennym, sprawiał, że z uniesioną głową kroczyła korytarzem. Ponadto, fakt, iż tuż za nią kroczyło dwoje osiłków, niosących jej ciężkie i toporne bagaże, jeszcze bardziej dodawało jej powodów do dumy i utwierdzało ją w przekonaniu, że jest ważna. Po Amelie i jej tragarzach, z budynku szkoły wyszły rozchichotane Ally i Harumi, które trzymając się za ręce, wsiadły do czarnej limuzyny. Nie mogły przestać przy tym piszczeć z zachwytu. Sun, jak to ona, nie mogła powstrzymać się od robienia zdjęć, zaś Blair spokojnie taszczyła walizkę, a za nią szła Justine. Korowód upiorek zamykała Symphony, która sama zdecydowała aby iść na końcu, a to wszystko z powodu cennego i delikatnego sprzętu, który wzięła ze soba. - Ty naprawdę zamierzasz wziąć ze sobą skrzypce? - spytała Ally, rozkoszując się przy tym miękkim siedzeniem. - Powiedziała ośmiornica, która przytaszczyła ze sobą... saksofon. - prychnęła urażona Symphony. - Moje ukochane, nie pozwolę Was skrzywdzić. - kosmitka zwracała się do instrumentu niczym do małego dziecka, a to spowodowało, że wszystkie upiorki zaniosły się śmiechem, nawet Justine. Wszystkie oprócz Amelie. Dziewczyna z utęsknieniem spoglądała przez szybę samochodu, w oknie dostrzegła postać swojego ukochanego. Rządza władzy zaślepiła nią tak bardzo, że nie zdążyła się z nim pożegnać... Położyła dłoń na szybie, a ten zrobił to samo. Po policzku Amelie spłynęła łza. Zamknęła oczy i nim się spostrzegła, zapadła w głęboki sen... 'Rozdział trzeci' Limuzyna podwiozła upiorki pod samo lotnisko. Blair potrząsnęła lekko ramionami Amelie, aby ją obudzić. Wszystkie dziewczęta wyszły z samochodu, aby jak najprędzej zająć miejsca w samolocie. Lot znacznie się opóźniał, upiorki na lotnisku spędziły ponad godzinę, czekając na odprawę. W końcu, po długim czasie oczekiwania, mogły wejść do samolotu. - Żegnaj, Upioryko... - westchnęła Amelie, wchodząc na pokład. Tuż za nią, do samolotu weszła reszta upiorek. - Ekhem, czy na tym mamy siedzieć...? - oburzyła się Amelie, gdy zobaczyła rząd ciasnych i małych foteli. - Amelie, daj spokój... jest w porządku... - Blair próbowała uspokoić kotołaczkę. - ...Okej, nie mogę się dopiąć, a to wpędza mnie w kompleksy, więc... dalej zgrywaj divę, może cudem załatwisz lepsze miejsca. - Oh! Ależ nie! Nie, nie, nie! Ty siedzisz tam, Samato. - rzekł Surresh, wskazując na wysadzany klejnotami złoty fotel z masażem, znajdujący się na drugim końcu samolotu. - O ja... - zachwycała się Sun Hi. - No no, ktoś tu ma powodzenie... - Pff... - Blair oburzyła się jeszcze bardziej. Samolot wystartował, wobec czego upiorki zajęły się sprawami, które umiliłyby im tę długą podróż. - Jestem taka podekscytowana! - wołała Ally i wraz z Miusą radośnie kiwały głowami w rytm piosenki, wydobywającej się z iTrumny Miusy. - Tak w ogóle, widziałyście Amelie? Zniknęła mi z oczu, odkąd wsiadła do samolotu. - zastanawiała się Miusa. - Nasza księżniczka? Siedzi z tyłu... Wiesz, siedzenia dla vipów... - mówiąc to, Justine wprawiła w śmiech wszystkie zgromadzone przyjaciółki. Podczas gdy upiorki bawiły się razem w najlepsze, Amelie kosztowała najdroższego szampana, a także innych, wykwintnych przekąsek. Korzystała z fotelu z masażem, a wszyscy członkowie załogi stawali na rękach, aby jej dogodzić. Kotka ukradkiem spojrzała w kierunku przyjaciółek, lecz szybko odwróciła wzrok. Chciała cieszyć się chwilą spokoju. Wiele uśmiechów dziewczyn i lampek szampana później, z głośników wydobył się głos informujący o zakończeniu podróży. Samolot bezpiecznie wylądował, a kiedy drzwi otworzyły się po tak długim okresie oczekiwania... - No nie do końca tak to sobie wyobrażałam... - stwierdziła Sun Hi, wychodząc z samolotu. - Tak myślisz? Jak dla mnie nic tutaj się nie zmieniło... - odrzekła Justine. 'Rozdział czwarty' Amelie wyszła z samolotu jako ostatnia, a królewscy strażnicy rozłożyli dla niej czarny dywan. Jeden z nich podał rękę kotołaczce, aby mogła bezpiecznie zejść na ziemię. - Pani... - Surresh pokłonił się Amelie. - Witaj w swoim nowym domu. Nie tylko Sun Hi była rozczarowana widokiem, który ujrzała po wyjściu z samolotu. Amelie również odczuwała ogromny dysonans pomiędzy swoimi wyobrażeniami na temat Dżinndii, a tym jak naprawdę wygląda kraj, do którego trafiła. Istny chaos panował na ulicach Nowego Delhi. Upiory przepychały się nawzajem, dżinnduscy kupcy i handlarze przekrzykiwali się nawzajem. Okoliczne wróżki obiecywały wywróżyć przyszlość, a gdy po raz wtóry odmówiono im, znikały w czeluściach ciemności. Jak gdyby nigdy nic, po ulicach przechadzały się różnego rodzaju zwierzęta - od krów, po słonie i nikt nie zwracał na to większej uwagi. Mimo tłoku, jaki panował w mieście, to wszystko zdawało się tworzyć spójną całość, a w oddali widniał potężny i piękny pałac - Taj Mahal. Na miejscu, na upiorki czekał komitet powitalny, składający się z kilku młodych dwórek królowej, oraz jego prawej ręki - Amira. Każda dwórka trzymała kolorową, zdobioną poduszkę, na której leżała zdobiona spinka, wysadzana kryształami w kształcie kwiatu lotosu. Jednak na jednej poduszce leżało coś znacznie bardziej drogocennego, a mianowicie - korona Samaty, przeznaczona dla jej reinkarnacji. Zauważywszy ją, Amelie uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Dwórki podarowywały dziewczętom spinki, aż w końcu zostały tylko Justine i Amelie. Justine dostała spinkę, a jedna z dwórek - Lazuli, podniosła koronę z poduszki, aby umieścić ją na głowie kotołaczki. - Surresh... Kim ona jest? - spytał upiór stojący tuż obok Lazuli. - Amelie Purrmeow, a raczej, Jej Królewska Wysokość Amelie Purrmeow. - kotołaczka wyciągnęła rękę w stronę upiora, oczekując, aby ją pocałował. Ten z niesmakiem dotknął wargami jej dłoni, po czym spojrzał głęboko w jej oczy, co niewątpliwie ją speszyło. - Co tu się wyprawia?! Kim jest ta łajdaczka?! Surresh! - dżinn zaczął wymachiwać rękoma. - T-tak panie...? - To nie ona, głupcze! Nie widzisz, że nie odbija się w jej oczach blask promieni słońca?! Nie omieszkam wspomnieć królowej o Twoim występku! - mężczyzna krzyczał coraz bardziej, dopóki wśród grupki upiorek nie dostrzegł skulonej Justine, która w swych oczach faktycznie miała blask godny następczyni Samaty. Czym prędzej podbiegł do niej, zostawiając Amelie samą. - Samata! Dżinn klęknął i zaczął całować Justine po dłoniach i stopach. Na twarzach zgromadzonych malowało się zdziwienie. Nikt nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy, a zwłaszcza Amelie, której naprawdę zależało na obiecanym tytule bogini. Czyżby... padła ofiarą kłamstwa? - Przepraszam, to chyba jakaś pomyłka! - kotołaczka uparcie broniła swojego zdania. - Ja jestem reinkarnacją tej całej Samaty! To mnie powinniście czcić! Bacznie się przyglądając całemu zajściu, Blair i reszta upiorek nie mogły powstrzymać się od śmiechu. - N-nie wiem co powiedzieć... - Justine spuściła wzrok. - Od tej chwili nie będziesz musiała nic mówić, najdroższa! Już my się Tobą zaopiekujemy. - zapewniał mężczyzna. - Jesteś naszą boginią! - Ja... boginią? Przecież nawet nie mam majątku... Na pewno nie mnie szukacie. Amelie znacznie bardziej nadaje się do tej roli... - Przyzwyczaisz się, złotko. Ja jestem Amir, prawa ręka naszej drogiej królowej, miło mi Cię poznać, czekaliśmy na Ciebie, Samato. - Amir potrząsał dłońmi Justine. - Nazywam się Justine... - urwała dżinnka. - Straże! Przygotujcie specjalną komnatę dla naszej księżniczki i zanieście jej bagaże oraz jej przyjaciółek! To jest rozkaz! - Amir, Justine, strażnicy, dwórki oraz upiorki udały się w kierunku pałacu. Jedynie Amelie stała w miejscu i zdjęła z głowy koronę. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to co się właśnie stało. Miała ogromne nadzieje i plany... Teraz, jedyne czego chciała to zemścić się na Justine, odebrać jej to, co należało do niej. Z impetem rzuciła koroną o ziemię, nie wiedziała jednak, że ktoś ją obserwuje... 'Rozdział piąty' Justine, chcąc nie chcąc, szła tuż za nowo poznanym mężczyzną. Ten, z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy zapewniał ją, że wszyscy cieszą się z jej obecności i jest zbawieniem dla mieszkańców Dżinndii. Dziewczyna, jakkolwiek początkowo nie była pewna czy naprawdę chodzi o nią, a ten cały przepych ją mocno onieśmielał, po kilku minutach zdała sobie sprawę z tego, jaka to życiowa szansa dla jej rodziny. Nie robiła tego dla siebie, lecz dla swoich bliskich. Strażnicy zgodnie z polecenie Amira zanieśli bagaże upiorek do ich komnat. Amir zaś, zaprowadził dziewczęta do pozłacanej karety. Dzięki podróży karocą miały okazję zwiedzić miasto i obserwować jak idą przygotowania do święta symfonii. Dla Blair, Symphony i reszty było to niesamowite przeżycie: ruch niczym w ulu, nawet Justine była zachwycona. Podobny widok zachował jej się w pamięci jedynie z czasów dzieciństwa... No właśnie, dzieciństwo... Było to coś o czym dziewczyna wspominała z nostalgią. Te dni spędzone na zabawie z braćmi, wyścigi wzdłuż ulicy, czy skakanie po kałużach. Teraz niby miasto wygladało tak samo, a jednak coś się różniło. Mało kto wiedział o rodzinie dziewczyny, ponieważ sama nie mówiła o niej zbyt często. Może i nie była idealna, ale przynajmniej była... Dziewczyna jakoś nie miała okazji opowiadać koleżankom o swoim dzieciństwie spędzonym w Dżinndiach. Jechały karetą, a przed ich oczami krajobraz zmieniał się jak w kalejdoskopie. Justine czuła, że jej powieki stają się coraz cięższe i cięższe... - A właściwie to może opowiesz nam jak Ci się żyło tutaj? - z zamyślenia dżinnkę wyrwał głos Blair. Justine podniosła się z pozycji półleżącej i odparła: - Wiesz... W tej samej chwili, dziewczyny poczuły wstrząs. Omal nie powpadały na siebie. Przerażone spoglądały przez okna karocy, aby dowiedzieć się co się stało. Niedługo potem okazało się, że jedno z kół karocy pękło pod naciskiem skały. - Tak strasznie mi przykro... Nie wiem jak do tego doszło...- biadolił Amir, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. - Ale do czego? - spytała Justine wychodząc ostrożnie z karocy, a tuż za nią wyszła reszta dziewczyn. - Nie możemy jechać dalej... - stwierdził dżinn. - Wygląda na to że.... - Mamy... iść? - spytała oburzona Symphony. Amir uniósł głowę i przytaknął. - O kurczę... trafiłam. Amir obiecał jak najszybciej zająć się tą sprawą, a dziewczyny potraktowały to jako okazję do pospacerowania po targu. Jeszcze mało kto wiedział kim była nowa następczyni Samaty, więc Justine mogła bez obaw przechadzać się w miejscu publicznym. Kiedy dżinn nie patrzył, dziewczyny wymknęły się ukradkiem i obiecały sobie, że spotkają się w tym samym miejscu za pół godziny. Symphony, Ally, Blair i Harumi niemal natychmiast udały się w kierunku ulicznych grajków zaciekawione dżinnduskimi instrumentami, zaś Sun Hi i Justine przyciągnęły stoiska z biżuterią. - Oh, oh! Ile tu cudeniek! - Sun lewitowała od stoiska do stoiska, zachwycając się przy tym kamieniami szlachetnymi... lub ich podróbkami. Justine stała nieco dalej obserwując duszycę wydającą pieniądze na jakimś stoisku. Założyła ręce na piersi zastanawiając się nad tym, jak łatwo oszaleć na punkcie jakiegoś kraju będąc turystą. Jej te wszystkie budynki były dobrze znane, próbowała zrozumieć co takiego wyjątkowego widzą inni. Lecz pomimo chęci, nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy. Z resztą, od małego miała problem z popatrzeniem na pewne sprawy z innej , cudzej perspektywy a to nierzadko było powodem sprzeczek z jej udziałem. W pewnym momencie zdała sobie sprawę że wspomnienia wracają do niej samoistnie, o większości wolała nie pamiętać. Dziewczyna nadal żywiła ogromną odrazę do swojego ojca. Nie rozumiała jego postępowania i tego jak mógł opuścić rodzinę, a obecność w rodzinnym kraju tylko pogłębiała jej wewnętrzną złość. Wspomnienia wracały do niej, jedno po drugim, niczym slajdy przewijały się przez jej umysł. Pamiętała, jaką zazdrość czuła, widząc koleżanki z klasy, które chwaliły się swoimi ojcami, a kiedy powrócił do niej obraz zrozpaczonej matki, fala goryczy zalała ją od stóp do głów. Na twarzy dziewczyny malował się teraz wyraz agresji. - Wszystko w porządku...? - dziewczyna usłyszała za sobą głos. Justine odwróciła powoli głowę i opryskliwie odrzekła niewinnej kobiecie - Jestem spokojna, nie widać?! Kobieta, której spódnicy trzymało się kilkuletnie dziecko, zatrzęsła się ze strachu. Odeszła tak szybko, jak się pojawiła. Dopiero po chwili Justine zrozumiała co zrobiła. Nakrzyczała na niewinną, zupełnie obcą osobę. Dziewczyna poczuła się nagle gorzej, nigdy nie umiała panować nad sobą ale nie sądziła także że może krzywdzić innych...znanych lub nieznanych. Usiadła na ławeczce i popatrzyła na ziemię. Jej wzrok stanął na kałuży w której dostrzegła swoje odbicie - Czy jest coś ze mną nie tak?.... - zaczęła się zastanawiać. Do tej pory sądziła, że całe zło, które ją spotyka jest przewinieniem innych. Nawet nie pomyślała żeby poszukać źródła niepowodzeń w samej sobie. Złość naraz przerodziła się w smutek. Nie chciała, walczyła lecz emocje znowu wzięły górę. Jej policzki spąsowiały, wkrótce łzy same popłynęły. Nie mogła przestać płakać, wobec czego uznała że po prostu wróci do Sun Hi, lecz gdy miała zamiar podnieść się z ławki, zahaczyła butem o spódnicę, a w efekcie runęła na ziemię jak długa. Płacz tylko nabrał na sile. Nie była w zwyczaju uzewnętrzniać swoich emocji, ale w tamtym momencie, sięgnęły one zenitu. - Jaka ze mnie bogini, chyba bogini porażki! - załkała Justine. Podniosła głowę i ujrzała starca, który wyciągnął dłoń, aby pomóc jej wstać. - Czy coś Cię trapi, moje dziecko? - spytał i dokładnie się przyjrzał jej twarzy. - Dziękuję, nic mi nie jest... - odpowiedziała Justine, ocierając łzy spływające po jej policzkach. - ...Czy mam coś na twarzy? - Samata! - starzec odsunął się od Justine na kilka kroków. - O nie... - Twoje oczy! - mężczyzna położył dłonie na twarzy Justine. - Dziecko! Uważaj na siebie, nawet nie masz pojęcia jak wielkie niebezpieczeństwo nad Tobą czyha! O duchy pradawnych siedmiu sióstr, czuwajcie nad tą boską dziewicą! Na dźwięk ostatnich słów wypowiedzianych przez starca, Justine zemdlała. 'Rozdział szósty' W tym samym czasie, Amelie błądziła po pałacowych korytarzach. Mijał czas, a ona odkrywała coraz to nowe miejsca w pałacu. Jej głowa była nieustannie zmącona przeróżnymi myślami. Może nie powinna robić sobie złudnych nadziei? Może w ten sposób uniknęłaby cierpienia? Obiecano jej tak wiele, a została na lodzie... Justine była jej przyjaciółką, ale jej zdaniem, nie nadawała się na przyszłą boginię. Życie w luksusach, wymarzone przez Amelie, stało przed nią otworem, ale ten cudowny sen skończył się równie szybko, jak się zaczął. Przez myśl przeszło jej, że powinna rzucić to wszystko i wrócić do domu, do rodziny, w końcu w ramionach bliskich zawsze odnajdywała ukojenie. Po dłuższej chwili chodzenia bez celu, na samym końcu ciemnego korytarza zauważyła ogromne, pozłacane drzwi, pokryte pajęczyną. - Ble... - odparła z odrazą kotka na widok pająka, który przebiegł po podłodze. Słyszała krzyki dobiegające z pomieszczenia, które znajdowało się za drzwiami, mogła potraktować to jako ostrzeżenie, lecz nie mogła się powstrzymać i popchnęła drzwi, które szeroko się otworzyły. Oczom kotołaczki ukazała się sala tronowa. Piękna, pełna przepychu, a mimo to, Amelie nie czuła się w niej zbyt pewnie, zaczęła żałować otwarcia drzwi. Na samym środku pomieszczenia znajdował się tron, a tuż za nim - czerwona, satynowa kotara ze złotymi zdobieniami. Zza kotary wydobyła się piękna kobieta o posągowej sylwetce i kamiennej twarzy. Była dżinnem, odziana w bogato zdobioną suknię dumnie kroczyła w kierunku Amelie. Na jej głowie spoczywała złota korona. Dziewczyna szybko domyśliła się, że ma do czynienia nie z byle kim, a z królową. - Ja... przepraszam za najście, Wasza królewska mość... Pozwól, że się oddalę... - upiorka odwróciła się i już miała wychodzić, ale nagle poczuła, że ktoś ją łapie za dłoń, usiłując ją zatrzymać. - Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszysz, moja droga... Starzec zaniósł Justine w bezpieczne miejsce, z dala od wścibskich spojrzeń przechodniów, położył dżinnkę na kocu i próbował ją ocucić. Po kilku nieudanych próbach, mężczyzna podniósł głowę dziewczyny i wlał do jej ust tajemniczą substancję, musiała zadziałać, bowiem dżinnka po chwili obudziła się i wypluła to wszystko, co trafiło do jej jamy ustnej. - Ohyda! - Justine otarła twarz. - Ohyda, czy nie, przynajmniej zadziałała. - uśmiechnął się starzec. Justine milczała przez dłuższą chwilę, nie pamiętała nic, zupełnie nic... Nie wiedziała gdzie teraz jest. Przypominała sobie tylko swój płacz i myśli, które wciąż ją nawiedzały. - D-dziękuję Ci... - dżinnka spuściła głowę, była winna nieznajomemu podziękowania. - Nie masz za co dziękować, wypij to, proszę. - mężczyzna dał dziewczynie drewnianą miskę z wodą. - ...Nie ma takiego samego smaku jak tamto? - spytała niepewnie Justine. - Z tego co wiem, to od wody jeszcze nic się nikomu nie stało. - nieznajomy uśmiechnął się, a dżinnka odwzajemniła uśmiech. - Jak Ci na imię? - spytała. - Imię nie jest istotne, aby zostać zapamiętanym. - mężczyzna zamyślił się. - Jestem jednym z Aświnów. - Słyszałam o Was! Ja jestem... - urwała. - Justine Saina, prawda? - S-skąd pan to wie...? - My, bogowie mamy pewne zdolności... magiczne. - starzec puścił oczko do dziewczyny. - Co Cię tu sprowadza? - Moja przyjaciółka miała zostać reinkarnacją bogini Samaty, razem z innymi dziewczynami przybyłam ze Straszyceum, aby ją wspierać, ale okazało się, że to ja zostałam... - Wybrana? Hmm... wiem coś o tym. Radzę Ci uważać dziecko, zbliżają się. - Zbliżają się? Kto?! - Oni. - Jacy "oni"? - Duchy tych, którzy nie przetrwali tej próby... - Jakiej znowu próby?! Przepraszam, ale czy możesz mi coś wyjaśnić? - Justine miała mnóstwo pytań, ale na żadne nie poznała odpowiedzi. - Uważaj na królową... To ona jest tu największym zagrożeniem... - Królowa...? - W pałacu jest uwięzione siedem dusz Twoich poprzedniczek, proszę, nie dopuść do tego, aby i z Tobą skończyła... - mężczyzna posmutniał na samo wspomnienie o poprzedniczkach. - Królowa... siedem dusz... Znam legendę o Samacie, ale... - urwała. - Nie znasz! Nikt nie wie jak było naprawdę! To co się wydarzyło przed laty nie ma związku z tym co dzieje się teraz! Słuchaj! Królowa... - mężczyzna nie dokończył, bowiem pojawiła się reszta dziewczyn. - Justine! Gdzieś ty się podziewała?! Straże ciągle Cię szukają! Co tu robisz i czemu tu tak śmierdzi? Kim jest ten stary człowiek? - piała Sun Hi. - Dziewczyny, spokojnie. On mi pomógł. - Ta jasne, mów co zrobiłeś Justine, bo w przeciwnym razie... - Blair była gotowa uraczyć mędrca solidnym ciosem, ten jednym gestem powalił ją na ziemię. - Co to za magia?! - Sun Hi przyglądała się wszystkiemu z ogromnym zdziwieniem. - Usiądźcie, rozgośćcie się, przyjaciele mojej przyjaciółki również są moimi przyjaciółmi. - powiedział, po czym uśmiechnął się do Justine, ta odwzajemniła ten gest. - Naprawdę nie wiem jak mogę Ci się odwdzięczyć, tyle dla mnie zrobiłeś... - westchnęła dżinnka. - Błagam Cię, Justine, wiedz, że zawsze będziesz mile widziana w moich skromnych progach. - Dobrze powiedziane... skromnych... - odparła Symphony, a starzec posłał jej wrogie spojrzenie. - Widzę, że coś Cię trapi, Justine. Wszystko w porządku? - spytała Harumi, która siedziała obok Justine. - Chodzi o mojego... brata... - MASZ BRATA?! - wszystkie dziewczyny były w szoku, żadna z nich nie wiedziała o istnieniu rodzeństwa upiorki. - Nie wiedziałyście? - spytał mędrzec, który patrząc na zdziwione miny upiorek zaczął zanosić się śmiechem. - A Ty? Skąd to wiesz? - spytała Justine. - Wiem o Tobie wszystko, Justine Saino. Po tych słowach zapadła grobowa cisza, którą przerwała... Sun Hi... - Słucham?! Czemu ja się dowiaduję o wszystkim jako ostatnia, hmm??? Jakiś stary piernik wie więcej ode mnie o mojej najlepsiejszej psiapsiółce z Dżinndii! Phi! Hmm... Właściwie jesteś moją jedyną psiapsiółką z Dżinndii, a jedyna to synonim słowa najlepsza! Wiecie skąd to wiem?! Ze słownika synonimów! Kiedyś jak mi się nudziło... - Sun Hi, w typowym dla siebie stylu zaczęła mówić rzeczy, które jako pierwsze nasunęły jej się na język. - SUN HI! - wszystkie upiorki zgodnym chórem okrzyczały duszkę. - No co? Tylko mówię! - Chyba wiem gdzie leży rozwiązanie Twojego problemu. - odrzekł mędrzec. - Przepowiednia głosi, że aby cofnąć rzuconą klątwę, dokładnie w rocznicę minionego wydarzenia, musisz przed zachodem słońca sięgnąć dna i wyłowić to, co zostało wrzucone w wir wydarzeń już dawno temu. - Okej, albo ten koleś gada językiem zagadkowym jak przyrodni brat siostry mojej babci od strony mamy albo... nie, jest tylko jedna opcja. - rzuciła Sun Hi. Nagle, nadjechała karoca i królewscy strażnicy, a to oznaczało, że czas się pożegnać. Dziewczyny posłusznie wsiadły do karocy, jedynie Justine została jeszcze chwilkę przy mędrcu. - Musisz znaleźć Nishana, on Ci pomoże, Justine! On Ci pomoże! - Gdzie go szukać? - spytała. - Tam, gdzie miejsce wszystkich kapłanów. - Dziękuję Ci za wszystko! Niedługo wrócę! - Justine pomachała nowemu przyjacielowi, wchodząc do karocy. Dzięki niemu wiedziała przynajmniej na czym stoi i jaki będzie następny cel jej podróży, musiała znaleźć Nishana. Jednak... nie wiedziała kim jest Nishan i gdzie ma go szukać... Zachodzące na nieboskłonie słońce wtórowało powrotowi dziewcząt do pałacu. Wszystie się cieszyły, tańczyły i śpiewały. Szampański nastroj panujący na ulicach Nowego Delhi bardzo im się udzielał. Zwłaszcza Sun Hi i Miusie, które w podskokach zmierzały do pałacowych wrót. Tuż za nimi szły Blair, Symphony, Ally oraz Justine, które usiłowały dotrzymać kroku obu duszkom, które dość nieudolnie naśladowały taneczne ruchy zaobserwowane wcześniej na bazarze. Ów komiczny widok mimowolnie wywołał uśmiechy na twarzach upiorek, jednak z twarzy Justine szybko zszedł, bowiem upiorka usłyszała dobiegający z tyłu jej głowy głos Amira, który wraz ze swoją świtą strażników szedł z tyłu, aby w razie niebezpieczeństwa mieć oko na Justine. - Ekhem, Samato! - zawołał dżinn. Justine, lekko poddenerwowana starała się utrzymać uśmiech na twarzy. - Tak? - spytała. - Przypominam Ci, że równo o godzinie siedemnastej zostaniesz oddelegowana do swojej komnaty, w prawym skrzydle pałacu. Radziłbym Ci wykorzystać ten czas w bardziej produktywny sposób, niż te... swawole z Twoimi, pożal się Boże, przyjaciółkami. - Czy ten pałac ma jakieś ukryte skrzydła? - spytała Sun Hi. Symphony i Blair przewróciły oczami, najwyraźniej były zażenowane zachowaniem duszki, zaś Ally i Harumi pękały ze śmiechu. - Nie, moja droga. Jest prawe i lewe skrzydło. - To to wiem! Ale proszę mi odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie, bo ja tu żadnych skrzydeł nie widzę. Amir westchnął głęboko i postarał się zachować spokój. - W lewym skrzydle znajduje się Wasza komnata, w której spędzicie znaczną część Waszego pobytu. Poza nią, są także komnaty członków rodziny królewskiej, a także te przeznaczone dla gości. - tłumaczył mężczyzna. - A co znajduje się w prawym, jak to ująłeś, skrzydle? Moim zdaniem to w ogóle skrzydeł nie przypomina. Co za architekt projektował ten pałac... Ja nie wiem... Chyba tylko ja jestem taka inteligentna i dostrzegam takie szczegóły... Mam nowy pomysł na życie! Zostanę architektem! To wspaniały pomysł, prawda Blair? - czarnowłosa duszka ponownie wylewała ze swoich ust potok słów. - Tia... Niewątpliwie... - westchnęła gargulica. - Ale wiesz, że musiałabyś do tego znać podstawy matematyki? - Oł... To już nie chcę być architektem, nienawidzę matemagrozy, brrr... Ten nauczyciel jest obrzydliwy, ja rozumiem, że jest zombie, ale bez przesady, chyba mógłby stosować jakieś perfumy albo chociaż... mydło. - ZAMILCZ! - twarz Amira poczerwieniała ze złości. - Znając podstawy mowy niewerbalnej, twierdzę, że ten panicz jest zdenerwowany Twoją osobą, Sun Hi. - szepnęła Symphony. - Też mi się tak wydaje! - odpowiedziała Sun, krzycząc kosmitce do ucha. - Za tę zniewagę, rozkazuję oddelegować Samatę do jej komnaty w trybie natychmiastowym! - Amir maszerował wprost do pałacu. - Słucham?! - Justine była w szoku, a jeszcze większe zdziwienie okazała... Sun Hi. - Jak to?! - duszka podleciała pod sam nos Amira. - Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, hmmm? Ja Ci zaraz pokażę! Uczyłam się sztuk walki przez 15 lat w japońskich górach! Wykonaj choć jeden ruch, a już po Tobie! - Straże. - powiedział Amir. - Zabierzcie tę dziewuchę. - Jaką dziewuchę?! Mam na imię Sun Hi Natsumi Yumeha i nigdy w życiu nie waż się tak mnie nazywać! - krzyczała duszyca, a strażnicy złapali ją za ręce. - Co wy robicie?! Puśćcie mnie! Nie wiecie z kim zadarliście! Zostanę tu, albo będziecie msieli mnie wziąć siłą! A, chwilka, już to robicie. Więc... został mi tylko lament... Jaka ja nieszczęsna, co ja zrobiłam, że tak mnie krzywdzicie, co?! Ty! Fernando, tak, Ty! Kochałam Cię, a ty wyrządzasz mi taką krzywdę! W moim sercu na zawsze pozostanie żal! Odchodzę stąd, nie mam nic, choć wiem, że byłam dobrą żoną, nigdy mi się za to nie odwdzięczyłeś! - Skąd znasz moje imię? - spytał ze zdziwieniem jeden ze strażników. - ...Co ona gada? - spytała Ally, przyglądając się duszce wojującej z dwójką strażników. - Naoglądała się hiszpańskich telenoweli ostatnio, nic takiego. - powiedziała Blair. - Dobra, dobra! Puuśćcie ją! Ale błagam, zamknij się! - Amir już miał wchodzić do pałacu, lecz w ostatniej chwili przypomniał sobie o ważnej informacji, którą miał przekazać dziewczynom. - W imieniu królowej, zapraszam Was na kolację. Do waszej komnaty przyjdzie Surresh ze strażnikami i zaprowadzą Was na miejsce. Tylko błagam, zachowujcie się. Po tych słowach, Amir wszedł przez otwarte wrota, a za nim strażnicy. - Żegnaj Fernando! Będę tęsknić! - krzyczała Sun Hi, a spojrzenia wszystkich dziewcząt były skierowane na nią. - No co? Trzeba poznawać nowych przyjaciół! Kilka godzin później. Dziewczyny na poważnie wzięły usłyszane od Amira słowa o zachowaniu powagi. Odświętnie wystrojone, uczesane i wypachnione były gotowe na podbój królewskiego pałacu. Każda z nich miała swoje obawy, lecz wiedziały że nie ma sensu się atresować, strach jest jedynie w głowie. Symphony, Ally, Amelie, Harumi i Sun czekały już tylko na Justine lecz upiorka jakoś nie mogła się zebrać. - nie żartuj sobie, wyłaź! - stanowczo zawołała Symphony pośpieszając koleżankę. Szarpnęła za klamkę od drzwi przez które przed chwilą przeszła, lecz Justine najwidoczniej zamknęła się od środka bo drzwi ani drgnęły. - No bez jaj - wyparowała Ally. - co to było? - ośmiornica niemal podskoczyła przestraszona nagle usłyszanym dźwiekiem - wygląda na to że jestem głodna - odpowiedziala jej Blair, frustracja dziewczyny siegnęła zenitu Była głodna, zmęczona, znudzona i wystrojona zdecydowanie nie w swoim stylu. - masz cztery minuty albo wyważę drzwi nie żartuję - zawołała Blair. Tymczasem w środku Justine siedziała skulona na podłodze. - Ale ja się boję! Krzyknęła. - Ta sytuacja jest dla mnie jedną wielką abstrakcją, one nie rozumieją. Nikt mnie nie rozumie - myślała. Fakt. Nikt nawet nie spytał upiorki jak się czuje z nową rolą i czy wogóle jej chce. Postawiono ją przed faktem dokonanym. Po za tym, zaczęła zauważać że ma coraz mniej przestrzenii osobistej. Za drzwiami dało się słyszeć westchnienia bezsilności. W końcu, Amelie postanowiła wziąść sprawy w swoje ręce. Podeszła do drzwi i przemówiła najbardziej dyplomatycznie jak tylko potrafiła: - Mogę jedynie tylko się domyślać że nie czujesz się w tej chwili dobrze, lecz proszę, spróbuj zapanować nad stresem. On jest tylko w Twojej głowie. Wyjdź, jeśli nie dla siebie to dla nas... - kotce widocznie zależało na tym by upiorka była na kolacji. Jej słowa najwidoczniej poskutkowały bo za chwilę dało się słyszeć dźwięk przekręcanego w zamku klucza. Upiorki wbiły spojrzenia w fioletowowłosą. Ta milczała. Kiedy jej przyjaciółki odwróciły się, Justine ukradkiem otarła spływającą po jej policzku łzę. - Nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje, ale coś ciągle podpowiada mi że nie wszystko tutaj jest takie jakim sie wydaje. Nie jest tu bezpiecznie, ale niw mogę uciekać. Nie bez nich. Jestem za nie odpowiedzialna - przezzło jej przez myśl i nie było to przesadą. Dziewczyny nie tylko nie znały miasta ale i za dobrze języka, z którym styczność miały jedynie na przyspieszonym kursie. Były zdane na wiedzę Justine. W duchu zaczęła prosić by udało jej się przynajmniej tego wieczoru zapanować nad sobą i pokazać z jak najlepszwj strony, tak by jej bliscy mogli być z niej dumni. Niecałe 2 godziny później. Kolacja dobiegła końca. Justine niemal cały czas miała wrażenie że królowa wbija w nią swoje chłodne spojrzenie. Szczęśliwie wifok Sun próbującej zachowywać się dorośle na tyle rozbawił dżinnkę, że mało co zwracała uwagę na królową. Grzecznie odpowiadała na pytania, samej nie mając odwagi by jakiekolwiek zadawać. - Sun, już wyszłysmy możesz przestać - Symphony pstryknęła przed oczami dzoewczyny. Ta nawet nie mrugnęła. - Sun...słyszałam że w pokojach pozostawili dla nas ciastka! - krzyknęła Harumi. Sun Hi momentalnie przybrała swój naturalny wyraz twarzy i z impetem wleciała do komnaty. - matko, lecę! - krzyknęła Harumi dobrze wiedziała jak przywołać kuzynkę do normalności. - Nie idziesz spać? - spytała nagle Amelie Justine. - Jakoś nie mam ochoty - wskazała na swoją głowę - strasznie mnie boli głowa, sama rozumiesz.... - Ach... - przytaknęła kotołaczka - w takim razie dobranoc. Zamknęła drzwi. Postacie Ciekawostki *Projekt posiada pewne nawiązania do filmu The Cheetah Girls: One World. *Imię królowej "Amateru" nawiązuje luźno do Bogini w Shinto - Amaterasu. *Specjalnie na potrzeby filmu, Rochi napisala trzy piosenki. Ostatecznie, nie zdecydowala się pisać ich tekstu na stronie. *"Przezwisko" którym zwracano się do Justine czyli Samata pochodzi od słowa "Svar kee samata" (z. Hindi. Symfonia) *Główna bitwa w filmie, tak ciupkę została zaczerpnięta sceną z filmu MLP Equestria girls Rainbow Rocks (bo na śpiew etc walczą). *Tytuł filmu można przetłumaczyć jako "Bollywood, nadchodzimy!" (Taki kompletny brak pomysłu na tytuł...) *Dwie główne postacie w filmie deczko zmieniły rasę, po tym jak projekt wszedł w życie, wobec czego są tu umieszczone nie zgodne z prawdą zdania, odnosnie ich rodziców, czy nazywanie ich hybrydami (poprawię to kiedyś). *Pomysł na muzyczny ogród autorka zawdzięcza grze "Eldarya". *Rochi sklasyfikowala ten projekt jako "Przygodowy musical z romantycznymi motywami w tle" *Początkowo fabuła wyglądała nieco inaczej, obecny stan jest zawdzięczany Amity. Galeria IlustracjaDoBHWCbyRochi.jpeg Scenka do BHWC.jpg BHWC okładka.jpg BHWC logo2.jpg BHWC background 1.jpg Kategoria:Wymyślone Filmy Pełnometrażowe Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija